El futuro del clan
by Manzana835
Summary: habian estado 3 dias encerrados en una habitacion discutiendo que seria de la futura heredera del clan, y quiza lo decidido no fuera precisamente lo que ella esperaba. Nejihina, porfavor si no te gusta esta pareja abstente de leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Era de día, y por los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuga se veía caminar de manera nerviosa y apresurada a una bella jovencita de ojos perlados y cabello largo, en dirección a la habitación de su padre.

Hace cerca de 3 días se había encerrado ahí junto con los ancianos del clan discutiendo asuntos respecto a este y a la futura heredera

Se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle, después de todo ella siempre había sido la decepción del clan, y siendo sinceros el hecho de que la desheredaran y su hermana tomara el liderazgo era todo un alivio para ella, pero aun así no quería confiarse, era su padre de quien hablaba después de todo.

Mientras caminaba se topo con su primo quien también iba caminando, acelero el paso y lo alcanzo, dispuesta a saludarlo.

- Buenos días Neji-niisan

- Oh, Buenos días Hinata-sama – respondió el de manera cortes y haciendo una ligera reverencia como se suponía debían de hacer aquellos de la familia secundaria.

-¿a dónde te diriges? – pregunto curiosa

- A la habitación de Hiashi-sama, me ha mandado a llamar, ¿y usted Hinata-sama?

- A mí también me mando a llamar, en este momento me dirijo hacia allá, ¿te parece si vamos juntos? – dijo ella, aunque le parecía extraño que los mandara a llamar a ambos, pero no le tomo mayor importancia.

Caminaron juntos pensando en que es lo que Hiashi les diría, pero ninguno expreso sus opiniones ni dijo palabra alguna en el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hiashi tocaron, y cuando este les dio autorización para pasar, Neji abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Hinata primero y cerrándola tras de él.

Una vez adentro, todos esos ojos blancos iguales a los suyos se posaron en ambos, los ojos que daban distinción a ese clan.

- Buenos días, Neji, Hinata. –saludo Hiashi más serio que de costumbre

- Buenos días – respondieron al unísono, aunque después de eso se formo un silencio incomodo.

Siendo honestos ambos estaban tensos y muy nerviosos, estaban imaginando los peores escenarios posibles, pero mantenían la calma.

Dentro de la habitación se hallaban de pie Hiashi, un par de ancianos y Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. Hinata para ese punto estaba convencida de que le iban a dar el liderazgo a Hanabi, pero por el rostro de ésta, tampoco sabía que es lo que ocurría ni lo que había decidido su padre con respecto al futuro del clan.

Se quedaron de pie al igual que todos, y fue cuando Hiashi rompió el silencio.

- Hija, Neji, como saben, estos días hemos estado discutiendo acerca de que es lo que sería mejor para el futuro de este clan, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si queremos progresar primero debemos llegar a la paz entre los miembros tanto de la rama principal como la secundaria, – hizo una pausa, tomo aire y continuo – es por eso que hemos decidido que ustedes tomarán el liderazgo del clan, – Hinata casi se cae. "¿en serio? Ellos dos, nada bueno puede venir ahora" pensaba ella. – Y para que eso pueda llevarse a cabo ustedes dos deberán unirse en matrimonio.-Finalizo, y dicho esto el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo hizo estruendo el toda la habitación.

Ni Hinata ni Neji se habían imaginado que les dirían algo así, es decir, son primos, aunque entre las familias que quieren mantener la sangre es normal, no podían imaginarse a ellos, casados, viviendo como se supone las parejas deben hacerlo, los habían criado casi como hermanos para que ahora ese lazo fuera mas allá.

Hiashi se esperaba una reacción así de Hinata, quizá no de Neji pero no le sorprendió, tan solo suspiro y ordeno que se les llevara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hanabi, quien estaba en shock después de lo que había escuchado. Siempre había pensado que ella heredaría el clan y ahora ese sueño se derrumbaba anudado a la idea de que su primo y su hermana ahora estaban comprometidos, eran demasiadas cosas que digerir y ella no pudo con tanto.

- Padre, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¡no se suponía que las cosas fueran así!, además, no creo que ellos estén de acuerdo con esta unión, es decir, son casi como hermanos, se suponía que yo iba a heredar el clan, no Hinata, ¡yo soy más fuerte!, ¿Por qué ella? – grito Hanabi casi al punto de las lagrimas.

-Precisamente por eso es que ella se casara con Neji, el es el más fuerte en este clan, sabrá protegerlo, y Hinata es prudente en cuanto a decisiones, prefiere la paz antes que la guerra, si ella es la líder, el clan evitara conflictos tanto internos como con otros clanes, no habrá necesidad de pelear innecesariamente, además, al ser de la rama principal y secundaria se unificara el clan, lo único que falta es algo que sustituya el sello de maldición, no podemos seguir haciendo eso, pero necesitamos proteger nuestro kekkei genaki, los tiempo han cambiado, y debemos caminar hacia la paz.

Dicho esto Hiashi caminó hacia el patio, y Hanabi se quedo meditando lo que le había dicho, era cierto, no podían seguir con estas tradiciones tan barbáricas y si ella fuera la líder los conflictos serian demasiados debido a su carácter explosivo, cayó en cuenta de que quizá si sería lo mejor para todos que ellos fueran lo lideres.

Cuando se calmo, se retiro de la habitación hacia los campos de entrenamiento, si no podría dirigir el clan, tampoco podía estar por debajo de las expectativas que todos tenían para alguien de la rama principal.

Continuo su entrenamiento, esperando a que su hermana y su primo despertaran para fastidiarlos un rato, después de todo, no se podía negar una orden del líder de clan.

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios continuó entrenando.


	2. Dia de mimos

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que la noticia se les había dado y desde que se había desmayado en la habitación de Hiashi.

Esperaba que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que un sueño, sí, eso debía ser, no era posible que lo comprometieran y mucho menos con su prima.

Mientras trataba de convencerse de que todo eso había sido un sueño, Hanabi ya se había percatado de que estaba ahora despierto y ahora se estaba dirigiendo a fastidiar un poco a su querido primo, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Abrió las puertas bruscamente haciendo que Neji volteara a ver en esa dirección de manera de manera tensa, pero al ver que solo era Hanabi se calmo.

- Buenas tardes Neji – dijo con un tono malicioso en su voz y se sentó en su cama – como le va a mi futuro cuñado… vaya, eso sonó raro siendo que eres mi primo- se calló y vio como Neji perdía todo el color del rostro solo para volver a caer desmayado en su cama.

Hanabi estaba muriéndose de risa internamente, ahora su primo actuaba como su hermana, pero no quería desperdiciar que había entrado a su habitación y el no la había corrido al instante así que bruscamente lo agito para despertarlo.

- ¡Neji despierta! – y dicho esto el aludido se incorporo rápidamente como si lo hubieran traído de regreso a la vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hanabi su expresión se volvió dura.

- ¿Qué hace en mi habitación Hanabi-sama? – pregunto en un tono tan serio como de costumbre.

- Vaya, parece que te ha caído como un balde de agua fría la noticia ¿no? - dijo ella aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- No estoy de humor para esto… debo hablar con Hiashi-sama y… - se quedo callado pensando en porque debería hablar con Hiashi, no había que discutir si él era el que lo decía, hasta que Hanabi interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hablar de qué? Sabes que lo que él dice son decisiones absolutas, ni aunque Hinata se lo pidiera lo reconsideraría… - hizo una pausa tornándose más seria y adopto un tono de voz más comprensivo – mira, sé que esto no es lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido o esperado, pero es lo mejor para todos, ustedes podrán superar las adversidades que se les presenten, estoy segura de ello.

Las palabras de Hanabi desconcertaron a Neji quien se le quedo viendo de manera sorprendida, ella no era de esas personas con quien él podía compartir un momento así de íntimo y que lo calmara tanto.

- Supongo que eso es lo que esperan que hagamos – suspiro pesadamente – muchas gracias Hanabi-sama.

- No hay de que – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con toda la intención de retirarse, pero antes de eso iba a hacer lo que había venido a hacer – Por cierto, estoy segura de que harán bonita pareja, además creo que padre esperara ansioso por sus nietos – dijo esto tan solo para fastidiar.

Cerró la puerta justo antes de ver como los colores se subían al rostro de Neji y volvía a caer desmayado en su cama.

Mientras caminaba, pensó que sería buena idea ir a ver a Hinata, para este punto ya debería haberse recuperado de su desmayo.

Camino en dirección a la habitación de su hermana más feliz que de costumbre, molestarla era un placer que en esos momentos no podían negarle.

Mientras recorría el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Hinata se encontró a su padre, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cosa que Hanabi hizo inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucede padre? – pregunto ella con un tono de voz tranquilo.

- Veo que te has calmado, hija, necesito que le digas a Hinata y a Neji en cuanto despierten que necesitamos hablar cuanto antes de los preparativos para la boda y que el compromiso será anunciado cuanto antes en la aldea y para los demás miembros del clan que aun no están enterados – dijo, dándole un arma más para que Hanabi molestara a Hinata.

- Claro, yo les digo, no te preocupes padre – dijo sonriente pensado en las mil y un cosas que podía hacer para fastidiarlos y sacarlos de quicio.

Hiashi no dijo nada, a su parecer Hanabi estaba demasiado sonriente como para apenas haberse enterado de tal noticia y para la reacción que había tenido, pero no le dio importancia, mientras menos problemas tuvieran, mejor podían llevarse a cabo las cosas.

Mientras tanto Hanabi ya había llegado a la habitación de Hinata, dispuesta a despertarla si es que no lo estaba, con tal de ver cómo reaccionaba, es decir, si la reacción de Neji había sido cómica, no podía imaginarse a su hermana, y con estos pensamientos en mente entro, solo para descubrir a una Hinata con cara de perdida viendo a través de la ventana.

- ¡Hola querida hermana! – grito lo suficientemente alto como para que Hinata se espantara y la volteara a ver con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Hanabi solo podía contener las ganar de tirarse al suelo y reír, algo bueno estaba saliendo de toda esa situación.

- Hanabi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Hinata desviando la mirada, estaba segura de que en ese momento ella debía estar odiándola – yo, emm, veras, l-lo siento – dijo tratando de expresar que tan mal se sentía por toda aquella situación tan imprevista.

- ¿Sentirlo?, ¿Por qué?, es decir, yo no voy a ser la que pase el resto de su vida casada con un cubo de hielo – dijo sonriendo y viendo como los colores se subían al rostro de su hermana – pero no puede ser tan malo, además, tu eres la legítima heredera.

Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su hermana no pudo más que sentir un gran alivio, de entre todo lo que estaba sucediendo al menos se quietaba de encima el peso del odio de su hermana

- Por otro lado - dijo Hanabi sacándola de sus pensamientos – padre dice que tu y Neji deben ir con él para comenzar con los preparativos y dar los anuncios de sus compromiso formalmente, ante la aldea y ante el clan, parece que no quiere perder el tiempo ¿eh?

Hinata se quedo helada, durante el tiempo en que estuvo pensando, no se le paso por la cabeza el tener que dar el anuncio formalmente, todos sus amigos lo sabrían, su equipo, su maestra, ¡que horror era ser de ese clan que por ser tan importante todo debía ser anunciado, en especial quien sería la nueva cabeza del clan!.

- Hanabi, yo…

- ¡No digas nada! - la interrumpió su hermana – yo me encargare de que todo vaya a la perfección, pero por ahora arréglate, vamos por Neji y encontrémonos con padre, lo más seguro es que esté en su habitación, como siempre.

- Es que, no sé cómo voy a poder ver a Neji-niisan a la cara, es decir, yo…el…nosotros…

- Pues debes afrontarlo porque a partir de ahora deberán verse a la cara muy seguido – Hanabi suspiro pesadamente – se supone que se van a casar, lo mínimo que deberían hacer es llevarse bien y sin incomodidades – hizo una pausa recordando su maléfico propósito y continuo – ya me imagino lo que hará padre, lo primero será… - dijo pensando en que es lo que podría decir para hacer que Hinata se pusiera muy roja – probablemente los hará vivir bajo un mismo techo y dormir en una misma cama – dijo mientras su hermana se tensaba ante tal pensamiento - luego deberán ir a muchas misiones juntos… - dijo acercándose más a Hinata viendo como esta estaba muchísimo más tensa de lo normal – y después vendrán las exigencias por un heredero – se acerco aun mas y le susurro al oído – ya sabes eso de los hijos… - Lo había conseguido, Hinata al borde de un paro cardiaco y mucho mas roja de lo que se podía pedir.

Hanabi soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dijo que se apresurara, porque su padre no era muy paciente que digamos, mientras ella iba por Neji.

Si Hinata ya estaba tensa por lo que les habían dicho, ahora ver a su primo a un kilometro sin desmayarse sería algo maratónico.

Sin contar que ahora todo el mundo lo sabría y las expectativas quizá serian demasiado altas, tan solo se arreglo dispuesta a ir con su padre y arreglar todos esos asuntos tan rápido como fuera posible.

Neji POV

Tenía demasiadas cosa en las que pensar, siempre había querido heredar el clan, pero, ¿esta será la manera correcta? No tenía ninguna experiencia en cuanto a amor se decía, y a pesar de que Hinata no era mala persona, no estaba seguro de si ella sería feliz con esto, es decir, ella es hermosa, dulce, su voz es como el coro de los ángeles, pero ahora… ¿porque se encontraba pensando eso?, bueno, si lo amaba o no ya no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró, y justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación en busca de aire fresco la puerta fue abierta por alguien más.

Y ahí estaba, Hanabi otra vez, ¿Qué querría ahora?

Fin POV

- ¡Neji!, que bueno que ya estás en tus sentidos, padre quiere verte a ti y a Hinata cuanto antes, dice que necesitan arreglar todos los preparativos para la boda y hacer formal el compromiso tanto para el clan como para la aldea – dijo Hanabi.

- Esta bien, iré para allá ahora mismo, si me disculpa Hanabi-sama – trato de hacerla a un lado para pasar y dirigirse cuanto antes con Hiashi, pero inmediatamente una Hanabi muy indignada le replico.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin mi? Yo voy a ser una parte esencial de esta boda y quiero tener que ver en TODOS los aspectos de esta – dijo con un tono muy infantil y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todos" para indicarle que aunque no lo quisiera, la iba a tener fastidiando cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

- Entonces, acompáñeme Hanabi-sama – Dijo un Neji muy resignado, al menos la tendría haciendo bromas y no atravesándolo con la mirada (literalmente).

Definitivamente las cosas no podrían ser peores.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿Espere dijo "anunciar a la aldea"? – pregunto Neji.

- Si, ya sabes, clan importante, evento importante, es evidente que lo iban a anunciar tarde o temprano – dijo como si fuera algo más que obvio.

Definitivamente las cosas si podían ser peores, en cuanto se anunciara, dos bestias verdes iban a estar fastidiando con "la llama de la juventud" o algo así, sin contar las miradas asesinas de los amigos de Hinata.

Iban a ser unos meses muy estresantes.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Hiashi, donde ya se encontraba Hinata esperándolos, y que al ver a Neji solo pudo bajar la mirada y sonrojarse.

Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro de la habitación Hiashi comenzó a hablar, dando bastantes detalles.

- Bien, ahora que estamos aquí comencemos, como ya les habrá comentado Hanabi, los mande a llamar para comentar asuntos referentes a la boda, el compromiso, y también para hablar acerca de cómo deberán llevar su relación a partir de ahora – dijo Hiashi, esperando alguna replica por parte de Neji o Hinata, pero al no escuchar nada, asumió que ambos ya estaban resignados a la idea, así que continuo – en primer lugar, los anuncios del compromiso serán dados mañana al clan, en una reunión que ya ha sido convocada, a la aldea serán dados pasado mañana, tan solo a los líderes de grandes clanes, para que informen a sus familias, a los jounin y a la hokage, en segundo lugar, la fecha de la boda ya ha sido fijada, será dentro de dos meses, en diciembre, - levanto la mano en señal de silencio justo antes de que fuera interrumpido por Hinata – sé que es demasiado pronto, pero por el bien del clan será mejor así, los preparativos ya están siendo realizados por lo que ya están enterados, en tercer lugar, con respecto a mejorar su relación, ya lo hemos planeado todo de antemano – declaró – ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Hinata y a Neji – vivirán en una casa que está en la parte este de la mansión, durante los meses antes de la boda todas la misiones que hagan las deberán hacer juntos y… - hizo una pausa, lo reconsidero y continuó – eso lo hablaremos luego, - casi se podía oír a Hanabi reír, a pesar de que lo había dicho para fastidiar, ahora resultaba que todo era cierto, tal vez tenía un don – mientas tanto, vayan por sus cosas, a partir de hoy se mudaran a su nueva casa, eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta? – Al ver que todos movían negativamente la cabeza dijo – está bien, ya pueden retirarse.

Y dicho esto, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji salieron en camino por sus respectivas pertenencias, Hinata acompañada por su hermana y Neji solo.

No tardaron mucho en hacer maletas y llegar a la casa que se les había asignado, habían sido llevados allá por una de las "personas enteradas" quien todo el camino había balbuceado cosas como "al fin todo va a cambiar" o "muchas felicidades", en verdad un loco, pero no era alguien precisamente desconfiable.

Ya era de noche para cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, era un lugar bastante hermoso, todo era de un estilo tradicional como la mansión, pisos de madera, puertas corredizas, la casa era de un solo piso, bastante acogedora a decir verdad.

Estuvieron inspeccionando el nuevo lugar bastante sorprendidos de que ese fuera a ser su nuevo hogar, pero sintieron que iban a desmayarse de nuevo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- Hay una sola cama – dijo Hinata bastante tensa por ese hecho y viendo una cama King size, sí que era enorme.

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, yo dormiré en el sofá, no quiero causarle incomodidad – respondió Neji.

- ¿Eh?, ah, no te preocupes Neji-niisan, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, como cuando éramos chicos y solíamos dormir juntos – dijo Hinata recordando esos tiempos en que todo era más sencillo – además es bastante grande, no creo que haya problema.

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo Neji tratando de recordar hasta que lo logro – ¡Oh! es cierto, mmm, pero…está segura, es decir, bueno, mmm se supone que ya no debemos vernos como hermanos o algo así.

- Mmmm, pues, supongo que tarde o temprano debemos afrontar que las cosas son así, así que… - hizo una pausa sin saber que decir – bueno, no importa, tu duerme aquí.

Y después de cenar algo, acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos armarios y cambiarse de ropa, se fueron a dormir, olvidando poco después la incomodidad que habían tenido hace poco rato y, de alguna manera, sintiéndose bastante cómodos durmiendo tan cerca.

Al día siguiente, sin saber cómo había pasado, Neji despertó, encontrándose abrazado a Hinata, quien estaba acurrucada contra su pecho.

Se quedo admirando la belleza de la chica, cabellos largos y sedosos, pestañas largas, un cuerpo frágil pero bastante bien, y una piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, sin saber cómo, se había quedando viendo a Hinata, admirando cuan bella era y sus pensamiento terminaron en que dentro de poco ella sería su esposa y se sintió afortunado.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una vocecita que venía desde la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Vaya, vaya, ustedes no pierden el tiempo – dijo Hanabi haciendo que Hinata se removiera entre los brazos de Neji, solo para despertar y ver que habían terminado, de alguna manera, abrazados.

Hinata enrojeció, y Neji frunció el seño, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Hanabi, quien ya se hallaba disculpándose, se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

-Lamento interrumpir sus dulces sueños, y vaya que se veía que estaban cómodos, pero les recuerdo que deben estar hoy para dar el "gran anuncio" – dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos – al clan, así que arréglense, coman algo, padre me ha dicho que vayan al patio principal a las 4:00, los estarán esperando – dijo con un tono burlón para después retirarse aun con la mirada asesina de su hermano y la confundida de su hermana.

- Yo, amm, no… tu – dijo Hinata al borde del colapso

- Ah, no se preocupe, yo… lo lamento Hinata-sama – dijo Neji confundido por los pensamientos que había tenido antes – lo mejor será arreglarnos e ir rápidamente con Hiashi-sama, no sería bueno hacerlo esperar

Y dicho esto ambos se arreglaron y desayunaron para ir con Hiashi, una vez allá se encontraron con el caos que estaba hecho el clan, iba a ser un día muy largo y agotador.

- Ah, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama – se acerco una mujer de esas que estaban "enteradas" con una mano en alto para captar su atención – oh llegan a tiempo, todavía falta arreglarlos, después de todo ustedes serán hoy el centro de atención, por favor, venga por acá Hinata-sama, yo me encargare de arreglarla a usted, Neji sama, por favor vaya por aquella puerta, lo están esperando desde hace un rato, ya tienen todo listo para usted.

Neji tenía una extraña sensación, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran de manera tan respetuosa. Tan solo acato las ordenes de la mujer y entro por la habitación solo para ver cómo era atacado por cerca de 10 mujeres que le decían que se cambiara de inmediato y todavía faltaba demasiado por hacer, esperaba que a Hinata le fuera mejor.

Pero lo que no sabía era que a hinata no la atacaban 10 mujeres, sino cerca de 20, murmurando cosas acerca del kimono, como ponerlo, el maquillaje, el peinado, todo era un completo caos y ambos estaban llegando a su límite de soporte.

Cuando finalmente el circo de "estilistas" termino, tanto Hinata como Neji se veían muy bien arreglados, y sus atuendos combinaban muy bien, ambos eran de color gris con toques negros, lo que les daba un aire de solemnidad y nobleza, como se suponía un Hyuga debía tener.

Cuando finalmente, llego la hora de anunciarlo, fue Hiashi quien comenzó a hablar, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi estaban sentados detrás del.

- Como bien saben, esta clase de reuniones no se hacen sin un propósito, y hoy no será la excepción – comenzó a decir con todas las miradas desconfiadas de esos ojos perla de la familia secundaria sobre él, estaban nerviosos por lo que Hiashi podría hacer, pero este prosiguió con calma – este día, he de anunciar la unión de la rama secundaria y primaria mediante la unión de Hinata y Neji en matrimonio – los mencionados se pusieron en pie –la boda se llevara a cabo en dos meses y a partir de ese momento ambos tomaran el liderazgo del clan, además, de ahora en adelante el sello de maldición no volverá a ser usado en ningún miembro del clan, ni se le impondrá a las nuevas generaciones, nos empeñaremos en descubrir otra manera de proteger el byakugan – otra pausa y finalizó – eso es todo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes denotaban sorpresa, nunca se hubieran imaginado que alguien de la rama secundaria fuera a poder liderar el clan, sin contar lo del sello de maldición, al fin terminarían con esa tradición tan horrible, ellos podrían anhelar un mejor futuro, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Pronto los presentes estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, no podían describir con palabras cuan felices estaban, solo hacía falta que el matrimonio se concretara para poder empezar a cambiar la cosas para mejor.

Evidentemente los de la rama principal no estaban tan contentos, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería que las cosas siguieran su camino, llegarían tiempos prósperos con esos dos al mando, con aplausos y felicitaciones se unieron a los festejos.

Neji y Hinata estaban abrumados, pero como todos parecían muy felices decidieron que lo mejor sería aguantar hasta que los festejos terminaran.

Llegada la noche y terminada la cena por el compromiso, ambos se fueron a dormir, después de todo mañana iba a ser otro largo día, el anuncio y la invitación a la boda se daría a la gente de otros clanes importantes de la aldea.

Sin decir nada mas, tomaron un baño, se cambiaron de ropa y cayeron rendidos. Ahora solo faltaba la reacción de los demás, y claro, que ellos mismos aceptaran como iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama.

-Buenas noches Neji… - Hianata no termino de hablar porque se quedo dormida.

Neji se le quedo viendo por un rato, contemplándola dormir, quizá si podía llegar a ser un sentimiento más allá del amor fraternal.

Y viendo el hermoso rostro de Hinata también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo esperando otro agitado día.

* * *

Ok, se que no me he presentado como es debido, ammm, este es mi primer fic, y lo hice basándome en mi pareja favorita de naruto, neji y hinata, se que es poco común pero, bueno, debo aclarar ciertas cuestiones, la historia es después de la 4º guerra ninja, en un mundo donde neji vivio y sasuke volvio a la aldea, si quieren que incluya alguna otra pareja en el fic (respetando el nejihina) dejen un review y hare todo lo posible.

ya saben, ni naruto ni sus personaje son mios, son de kishimoto

espero que les agrade mi trabajo y tratare de actualizar pronto.


	3. Día de visitas

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron de la misma manera que el día anterior, a excepción de Hanabi y de que esta vez ya no estaban muriéndose de la vergüenza, bueno, no por ahora, ese día se daría el anuncio en la aldea, y si que iban a estar siendo fastidiados todo el día.

Según lo dicho por Hiashi, se iba a dar el aviso por medio de mensajeros y cartas, así que por lo menos no tendrían que decirlo directamente a todos, y eso representaba un alivio enorme para ambos, pero se preparaban para tener que responder cartas, atender a la puerta cada 2 segundos por cada molestia que llegara a fastidiar por lo del compromiso y por el hecho de que seguramente todos los novatos de konoha llegarían tarde o temprano amenazando a Neji.

Sumando a eso una molesta Hanabi fastidiando cada que tiene oportunidad.

La idea perfecta de un fin de semana.

Después de desayunar, ambos decidieron ir con Hiashi, para hablar un poco más sobre quienes serian los invitados y a quienes se les había enviado la carta del compromiso.

Una vez allá, Hiashi les dio la lista de quienes estarían ahí, y quienes habían sido informados: los Akimichi, los Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, etc, etc, una lista que prácticamente incluía a todos los clanes de la aldea y a los jounin, Gai, Kakashi, y también…

- Disculpe Hiashi-sama ¿esto le fue informado a Uchiha? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?, disculpe, pero no comprendo el porqué. – dijo Neji.

- Oh, es muy sencillo, a pesar de que él es el único, deseamos tener buenas relaciones con él, después de todo el sharingan y el byakugan son técnicas visuales muy cercanas, sin contar su ayuda en la gran guerra ninja, esa es la razón.

- Pero si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué Naruto Uzumaki no se encuentra en esta lista?

- Eso es porque le hemos dicho a la hokage que amablemente le avise a él y sea su compañía, el solo podría ser muy fastidioso, y ella lo considera casi como un hijo, es por eso.

- Oh ya veo – dijo Hinata en un suspiro, recordando como Naruto le había dicho que no correspondía sus sentimientos, fue duro, pero para estas alturas ya lo había olvidado, y ahora lo consideraba un valioso amigo.

En ese momento, alguien entro en la habitación, una persona de la familia secundaria y anuncio que estaban esperando a Hinata y a Neji en la sala de su ahora casa.

Hiashi les dijo que se retiraran y que fueran a atender a esas personas que seguramente eran gente que venía a felicitar, fastidiar, o ambas.

Unas horas antes en otro lugar de la aldea.

Estaba pacíficamente recostado, viendo la televisión, y aburriéndose de lo lindo ese fin de semana, después de que la guerra había pasado y los acuerdos entre las aldeas habían sido firmados, casi no había misiones y las que habían no eran demandantes en absoluto, pero seguía siendo necesaria la presencia de los ninjas, después de todo ese era su estilo de vida, no era tan fácil cambiarlo, y aun habían grupo que amenazaban la paz.

Uchiha Sasuke se estaba preparando para pasar un agradable y relajado fin de semana después de mucho tiempo. Ahora, lo único que quería era restablecer su clan y vivir el resto de su vida en paz.

Una paz que siempre se veía interrumpida por cierto rubio de ojos azules que amaba molestar a Sasuke y que justo en ese momento se hallaba cruzando la puerta de manera ruidosa.

- ¡Sasuke teme!, ¿Cómo estás?, veras, estaba aburrido y pensé en pasar a saludar.

- Naruto idiota – dijo fulminando al rubio con la mirada – el que te hayan dado las llaves de mi casa para vigilar que "no tenga escondido ningún cuerpo en el refrigerador" no quiere decir que tengas que venir a molestar cada que se te venga en gana.

- No vengo a molestar, estoy genuinamente aburrido, y bueno, quería ver si querías ir por los demás e ir a comer algo, será divertido.

- Sí, claro, para que todos me pregunten cuantos cuerpos ya llevo descuartizados y escondidos en mi refrigerador, no, muchas gracias – dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke, después de todo lo que había hecho era todo un milagro que lo hubieran dejado regresar a la aldea, pero aun así, seguía siendo visto como un criminal.

- Oh ¡vamos!, no puedes encerrarte en tu casa por siempre, y si quieres limpiar tu reputación debes hacer algo para probar que has cambiado… - después de que dijo esto, Sasuke alzo una ceja en señal de desesperación – y que no escondes nada en tu refrigerador, cosa que en este momento comprobare porque muero de sed, ¿no tienes un refresco o algo así?

- Naruto, deja mi comida… - decía Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta – Espere un momento… - dijo en voz alta – No toques nada – le dijo a Naruto de modo amenazante, pero este se dedico a ignorar la orden y saquear el estante de bebidas.

Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta y lo que encontró detrás de ella fue bastante inusual.

- Buenos días Uchiha-sama, he venido a entregarle esto – dijo una persona que evidentemente era un Hyuga por los ojos blancos extendiendo las manos y entregándole a Sasuke un sobre – Me retiro, disculpe la molestia – dijo para después desparecer ágilmente entre los tejados.

Sasuke volvió a donde Naruto, sin sorprenderse de que al parecer ya había revisado todo en su cocina, solo suspiro y camino hacia donde estaba, tomando uno de los refrescos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Naruto.

- Un Hyuga, me vino a dar esto, ¿me pregunto qué será?

- ¿Hyuga?, de la familia de Hinata y de Neji ¿no es así?, ábrelo, quiero ver que dice.

- Naruto, esta carta es para mí, ¿que te hace pensar que te dejare leerla?

- Por favor teme – Dijo Naruto en tono de suplica.

- Esta bien, pero viniendo de esa familia, ah, me espero lo peor.

Abrió la carta y procedió a leer cada tres líneas dándole poca importancia hasta que leyó algo que hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara.

- ¿EH?, Sasuke léela bien, debe haber algún error.

- Estoy leyendo bien, y no es ningún error – dijo Sasuke, igualmente sorprendido, pero no tanto como Naruto – dice, y cito "y cordialmente le informamos del compromiso de Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga, que dentro de dos meses tomaran el mando del clan Hyuga después de su matrimonio, por lo cual nos complace invitarlo al evento que se llevara a cabo el 10 de Diciembre en los territorios del clan Hyuga".

- ¿Pueden hacer eso?, es decir, son familia – dijo un Naruto aun muy escéptico.

- Claro que pueden, en los clanes antiguos, como el Hyuga, es muy común hacerlo, en especial si se desea mantener la sangre y las técnicas de línea sucesoria, como el byakugan.

- ¿Pero ellos estarán de acuerdo?

- Incluso si no lo están, no es como si pudieran oponerse – dijo Sasuke comenzando a irritarse por la actitud del rubio.

- Sasuke, debemos ir de inmediato a verlos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?, no es como si me afectara.

- Vámonos – dijo Naruto en un tono desafiante, tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta la gran mansión de los Hyuga donde fueron guiados por alguien hasta un lugar que denominaron "la morada de Hinata-sama y Neji-sama".

Una vez estando allí solo restaba esperar a que la "feliz pareja" hiciera acto de presencia.

Cuando abrieron las puertas de la casa, un chico rubio se acerco corriendo a ellos lo que hizo que ambos tomaran sus posiciones de pelea.

El rubio al ver esto se detuvo en seco, y Neji y Hinata, al ver que solo se trataba de Naruto se relajaron y saludaron "apropiadamente".

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido y en un tono irritado.

- Neji-niisan – le dijo Hinata al momento en que le golpeaba con el codo para que se callara – Lo siento Naruto-kun, buenas tardes, ¿que es lo que se te ofrece?

- El idiota quiere saber si es cierto lo del compromiso – dijo Sasuke en el fondo, sentado en el sofá bebiendo calmadamente una taza de té que les había ofrecido la persona que los guio hasta allí.

El ver a Uchiha Sasuke, en su casa, tan calmado les sorprendió, pero relacionaron las cosas al recordar que la lista decía que se le enviaría una invitación a él, seguramente él le había dicho a Naruto y Naruto se había puesto de ese modo tan preocupado.

Entraron en la casa, cerraron la puerta y se colocaron al centro de la sala, pero no tomaron asiento a diferencia de Sasuke.

- Ah, es por eso – dijo Neji – pues, si, es cierto, ¿eso era todo lo que querían saber?

- ¡Neji! –dijo Hinata entre dientes para que Neji se callara de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba tan a la ofensiva? – Lo siento Naruto-kun, y, amm, si, a nosotros apenas nos lo dijeron hace un par de días, y aun estamos tratando de aceptarlo, pero, nosotros estamos bien así, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Pero Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata de la muñeca y acercándola a él para decirle en voz más baja – ¿estás segura de que está bien?, es Neji, quiero decir, tu primo, trato de matarte años atrás, no sé si esto esté bien.

Hinata apenas se inmuto por la cercanía de Naruto, quizá tanto como si hubiera sido alguien más, el sentimiento que había tenido años atrás se había desvanecido poco a poco después de aceptar que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos.

- Esta bien Naruto-kun – dijo separándose de él y dándole una sonrisa cálida – aunque no haya sido nuestra decisión, la aceptamos, y seguiremos adelante con ello.

- Ves idiota, te dije que estaba bien, no tenias porque arrastrarme hasta acá – dijo Sasuke, dejando la taza de té vacía en una mesa de centro.

- Cállate teme – dijo volteando a verlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la puertas de volvieron a abrir.

- ¡Te encontré desgraciado! – grito Kiba desde la puerta mientras él y Akamaru se abalanzaban sobre Neji, quien tenía la guardia baja y no reacciono a tiempo por estar pensando en que Hinata y Naruto estaban demasiado juntos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya estaba en el suelo debajo de Kiba y su perro, tratando de comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de quietarse al chico perro de encima.

- ¡Kiba! – Grito alguien desde la puerta – detente ahora mismo – en ese momento se divisaron otras figuras llegando a la casa.

Por si no les bastara con el idiota rubio y con el Uchiha "si me amenazas terminaras en mi refrigerador", ahora tenían a todos los "novatos" de konoha esperando para interrogarlos.

Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Sakura Haruno, Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Tenten, y por si fuera poco Rock Lee, estaban parados en la puerta estupefactos ante la escena.

Kiba sobre Neji, a punto de golpearlo, Naruto y Hinata atrás con cara de confusión, y Uchiha Sasuke en el sillon, de lo más calmado.

La primera en hablar fue Ino.

- ¡Kiba!, antes de golpearlo hay que escuchar lo que ellos tiene que decir.

- ¿Que mas explicación necesitas? – Dijo un Kiba furioso aun sobre Neji, quien aun no parecía comprender la situación del todo – este depravado quiere aprovecharse de la dulce Hinata.

- ¿Quién? ¿Depravado? ¿Te refieres a mí? – Dijo Neji tratando de defenderse – ¡oye, yo no fui quien decidió esto!, y quítate de encima o me veré en la necesidad de quitarte yo mismo.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes – dijo Kiba retándolo.

- Ya deténganse los dos – dijo Hinata en el fondo de la habitación – Kiba-kun, Neji-niisan dice la verdad, ninguno de los dos decidió esto.

Kiba accedió a quitarse de encima de Neji, antes de que esto se volviera en una pelea de verdad.

- Ah, no entiendo porque accedí a venir acá, pero ya que mi padre me ha dicho que lo hiciera, a ustedes dos – dijo Shikamaru señalando a Hinata y a Neji quien apenas se estaba incorporando – Felicidades.

- Shikamaru, ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿No entiendes por la difícil situación que deben de estar pasando? – dijo Ino, quien al parecer estaba encargada de callar a los chicos para que no dijeran mas estupideces.

- Neji-kun, Hinata-san, por favor, díganos que está pasando, ¿por que tan repentinamente está sucediendo esto? – dijo Sakura.

- Pues, si el chico perro no me hubiera tirado ya lo habría explicado – dijo Neji volteando a ver a Kiba y dedicándole una mirada de ira.

- ¡Neji! – dijo Hinata una vez más indicándole a neji que se callara de nuevo – lo siento, chicos, verán… hace un par… de días… se… decidió… esto y…

- Incluso si se quisieran oponer, sería inútil – dijo Sasuke en el fondo, auxiliando a Hinata quien se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa – es más que obvio.

- Pero no pueden hacer esto – dijo Tenten.

- Si que pueden, ya lo hicieron – respondió Sasuke.

- Pero, ¿esto en verdad les molesta a ustedes? – dijo Shino, quien ya había notado que a los que menos parecía afectarles el asunto en cuestión era a Neji y a Hinata.

- Pues no es como si fuera algo precisamente para brincar de alegría, pero, tampoco es como si fuera a tirarme de un acantilado por ello, ya sabremos seguir adelante – respondió Neji.

- Así se habla Neji – dijo Rock Lee a la vez que alzaba el pulgar – ¿y a ti, Hinata-san?

- Pues… en realidad creo que… no…es decir…no es tan malo como suena – respondió mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de admitir.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Chouji quien ya se había fastidiado por la discusión y había comenzado a comer papas fritas, y todos lo voltearon a ver perplejos – es, decir, si a ellos no le molesta, entonces, ¿por que nos preocupamos?, tan solo felicítenlos como hacen todos y deséenles lo mejor, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar la situación.

- El tiene razón – dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y Shikamaru

- Este bien – dijo Sakura – por cierto, Tsunade-sama me ha mandado también por otra razón, dice que tienen que ir en una misión, será mañana mismo, irán, Neji-kun, Hinata-san, Hanabi-san, Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿No son demasiados para una misión? – pregunto Tenten.

- No, es una misión de búsqueda.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ir Hanabi-sama? – pregunto Neji quien no quería tener que lidiar con una mocosa molesta.

- "Porque Hiash-sama lo pidió expresamente así" dijo Tsunade-sama – respondió Sakura.

- Esta bien, nosotros le avisaremos a Hanabi-sama, así que…ya es tarde, agradecería si se retiraran, debemos descansar para salir a la misión mañana – respondió Neji quien ya estaba en su límite para soportar idioteces.

- Muy bien Neji, pero si te atreves a hacerle algo a Hinata, me las pagaras – dijo Kiba.

- No te preocupes, la idea, es que yo la proteja, así se supone que debe ser – respondió Neji, aguantado las ganas de usar su puño suave y dejar callado a ese idiota por un par de horas.

- Pues no fue así hace un par de años en los exámenes preliminares – respondió Kiba tocando un tema muy delicado en ese momento.

- ¡Kiba!, ya fue suficiente – grito Ino – lo siento, Hinata-san, Neji-kun, nos retiramos, buenas noches.

- No se preocupe Ino-san, tiene razón, pero ya no es así – dijo lo ultimo mirando a Kiba, quien tan solo le dio una mirada sorprendida y se retiro alzando la mano.

Los demás se retiraron en multitud, prácticamente como llegaron mientas Hinata y Neji se quedaban en la puerta esperando que todos se fueran.

- Hasta luego – respondieron Hinata y Neji haciendo una leve reverencia cuando la última persona salió de la casa.

- WOW, eso sí que fue incomodo, podías sentir la tensión en el aire – dijo Hanabi quien estaba en la ventana.

- Hanabi-sama, ¿desde hace cuanto está ahí? – pregunto Neji.

- Aproximadamente desde que te derribo el chico perro, así que ya se lo de la misión, le iré a informar a padre, aunque él fue quien lo solicito – respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Muchas gracias hermana – dijo Hinata.

- No hay de que, ahora, ya es bastante tarde, deberían cenar e irse a la cama, mañana nos espera un LARGO día – dijo con toda la intención de hacerles ver que no iban a estar en paz.

- Que pase buena noche Hanabi-sama- dijo Neji con toda la intención de hacer que Hanabi se fuera de una vez por todas.

- Igual a ustedes – dijo mientras se quitaba de la ventana – pero no hagan nada indebido hasta después de la boda – dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Hinata y Neji enrojecieron, pero sabiendo cómo era esa niña era de esperarse.

Después de cenar, se fueron a dormir, pero una vez ahí, hinata se acerco a Neji y le dijo con dulzura.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Neji, aunque sorprendido, accedió, después de todo, no le molestaba.

- Claro – y una vez la hubo rodeado con sus brazos le susurro al oído – Lamento todo lo que le hice en el pasado, pero ahora, mi deber es solo protegerla.

- Neji… yo… eso ya es pasado, no tienes porque protegerme ahora – respondió Hinata.

- Si tengo que – le respondió.

- ¿Por qué es tu deber? – respondió Hinata lastimándose con sus propias palabras pensando en para él, ella era solo su obligación.

- No, porque quiero hacerlo, porque usted es alguien importante para mí, porque me dolería que alguien intentara apartarla de mi – le dijo con un tono de voz cálido.

- ¿Enserio? – le dijo esperanzada.

- Si, por usted, felizmente daría mi vida – le dijo en un susurro, para después abrazarla posesivamente y darle un beso en la frente.

Dicho eso, ambos se durmieron, esperando esta vez con ansia, el despertar al día siguiente y que lo cerca que están el uno del otro.

* * *

Hola, si, lo se, lo siento, se que no estoy avanzando mucho en la relacion de ellos dos, pero me esfuerzo.

Ojala les guste

Naruto ni sus personajes son mios

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

bye bye


	4. Día de descubrimientos

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados, cosa que podría volverse costumbre y a ninguno de los dos les molestaría.

Pero no tardaron en incorporarse y preparase para el largo día que tenían por delante, una misión les aguardaba, y no solo eso, era una misión en la que tenían que llevar a una mocosa molesta, un idiota rubio que nunca se callaba y un malhumorado que no sabias en qué momento iba a empalar a dicho rubio. Añadiendo a eso la responsabilidad de cuidar a la heredera del clan y a su hermana, el día iba a ser muy pesado, en especial para Neji.

Para comenzar la misión lo primero que debían hacer era conocer los detalles de esta y por sentido común debían ir a ver a la hokage.

Fueron por Hanabi, quien ya se había despertado y alistado, se despidieron de Hiashi, y partieron en dirección con Tsunade.

Esperaban que la misión no durase mucho, y por suerte no podía durar más de dos meses, y que a donde fueran no corrieran tanto peligro, aun con los tratados, había lugares peligrosos en otras aldeas para gente de ojos blancos.

Justo antes de llegar a la torre de la hokage, se encontraron con Sasuke y con Naruto, quienes iban de camino al mismo lugar que ellos, por los mismos motivos que ellos, después de todo, iban a ir juntos en una misión.

Entraron en la oficina de Tsunade, y para su sorpresa no estaba ebria ni enfadada, se le veía calmada.

- Oh, chicos, buenos días – dijo Tsunade resplandeciente de tan buen humor que tenía.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama – respondió Sasuke quien, al igual que los demás, estaba aterrado por la actitud de Tsunade.

- Abuela Tsunade, ¿podría darnos los detalles de la misión? – dijo Naruto.

- Naruto, no deberías ser tan irrespetuoso – le regaño Neji – no sabes en qué momento podría irse ese buen humor – dijo lo último en un susurro que solo Naruto alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¡Ah!, ustedes dos – dijo Tsunade señalando a Neji y a Hinata – felicidades, felicidades, estoy feliz por ustedes, me han ahorrado muchos problemas con ese clan – "así que por eso era el buen humor" pensaron todos, después de todo una boda quizá sería algo que aliviaría el estrés en la gente de konoha – Hiashi-san, el es un pesado, demasiado estricto, pero, ¡que más da!, ah, si la misión – dijo Tsunade recordando el propósito de los chicos para estar ahí – eh, deberán ir a la aldea oculta en las nubes, es una misión doble, el raikage me ha dicho que deben de buscar unos pergaminos que al parecer están en un templo no muy lejano a la aldea…

- ¿Y en donde está dicho templo? – pregunto Sasuke.

- No lo sé, eso es lo que tienen que encontrar – respondió pesadamente Tsunade – la idea es que al tener el byakugan lo puedan encontrar, ellos han hecho todo lo posible y no han dado con el…

- Dijo que era una misión doble, ¿que más debemos hacer? – pregunto esta vez Naruto.

- Ah, la otra parte de la misión es para los Hyuga, Hiashi-san ha hecho un pacto con la aldea oculta entre las nubes, independientemente de los pactos entre las aldeas, este solo involucra a su clan, deberán de llevar los tratados a salvo hasta él, bueno esa es la idea…

- Prácticamente toda la misión involucra a los Hyuga, entonces, ¿Por qué nos envía a Naruto y a mí? – pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo a la hokage de nuevo.

- Oh bueno, verán, a pesar de los tratados y todo eso, siempre ha habido conflictos con esa aldea porque han tratado de robar el byakugan – dijo Tsunade señalando a los presentes de ojos blancos – se supondría que con los tratados eso ya no sucedería, pero el raikage se ha tomado la molestia de informarme acerca de unos ninjas que se oponen a dichos tratos, son ninjas renegados y por lo visto son peligrosos, me informo que viene de un clan antiguo con un kekkei genkai, pero no me especifico que hacen, en cualquier caso, ustedes son un refuerzo, no creo que los ataquen, pero más vale estar prevenidos.

- ¿Está consciente de que el raikage me odia desde lo de… la reunión de los kages…su brazo? – dijo Sasuke con un tono de arrepentimiento, un poco forzado.

- Desde que la guerra termino creo que ya no tiene porque hacerlo, el mismo te perdono – respondió Tsunade – y será mejor que se vayan cuanto antes, no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo, el líder de la misión será Neji Hyuga.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿no debería ser yo?, yo seré el futuro hokage, deberían empezar a ser un líder aunque sea en mis misiones – replico Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

- Cállate Naruto idiota – le dijo Sasuke indicándole que se callara – en ese caso yo debería ser el líder, no tu.

- Cállense los dos, el líder será él porque ustedes dos, par de inútiles, no han pasado de ser gennin, y la misión está dirigida a los Hyuga en gran parte, sin contar que él es el único jounin – ahora, si no se largan de aquí y van por esos pergaminos en este instante, me encargare de que nunca suban de rango ninja, ¿entendieron? – dijo Tsunade ya fastidiada, lo habían logrado, habían arruinado su buen humor.

Dicho esto, les entregaron papeles con más detalles de la misión, salieron de la torre de la hokage y se dirigieron a las puertas de la aldea, donde comenzaron su misión, esperaban no tardar mucho en encontrar el templo, pero hablando de la aldea de las nubes y los ninjas renegados, cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

Caminaron hasta que el cielo se oscureció, Naruto y Hanabi hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras Sasuke les decía que tan tonto era acerca de lo que hablaban y Hinata y Neji, caminando juntos en un silencio muy acogedor, pero para Sasuke, había algo fuera de lugar en toda esa situación.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, decidieron que acamparían ahí, cada quien armo su tienda, Hinata ayudada por Neji, y Hanabi ayudada por Sasuke, y en ese momento, aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados dijo:

- Voy a ir por algunas frutas para cenar, Hanabi, por favor acompáñeme.

Y dicho esto la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hasta dentro del bosque, la acorralo contra un árbol, y comenzó a decirle.

- Dime, ¿que es lo que están planeando tú y tu familia?

- No sé a que te refieres – dijo Hanabi de manera retadora.

- El matrimonio, la misión, los "tratados" con la aldea oculta entre las nubes, todo es demasiado sospechoso, puedes engañar a los demás, a mi no – declaro Sasuke.

- No estoy tramando nada, e incluso si así fuera no te involucra…

- Me involucra desde el momento en que recibí una carta para ir a su boda y me ordenaron ir a una misión como su guardaespaldas, y si no me los dices tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza – dijo mostrando su sharingan.

Hanabi estaba espantada, no sabía que hacer así que decidió que lo más sabio era tener a un Uchiha como aliado, no como enemigo.

- Este bien, está bien, te lo diré, pero no le debes decir nada a los demás ¿de acuerdo Uchiha? – dijo Hanabi alzando el dedo hacia Sasuke quien aun la mantenía entre él y ese árbol.

- Eso depende de que se trate el asunto – dijo Sasuke.

- Mira, no estoy enterada de todos y cada uno de los detalles, ayer cuando fui con mi padre a avisarle de la misión, después de que salí de su habitación, un anciano entro, y decidí escuchar un poco de su conversación, ya sabes, por diversión, pero escuche un asunto delicado, que creo, es referente a toda esta misión que nos han dado – Dijo la pequeña Hyuga tornándose seria – los pergaminos que nos han enviado a buscar pertenecen a un clan casi extinto según entendí , y los "tratados", esos tratados tienen algo que ver en todo esto del matrimonio, y también aquellos ninjas renegados que menciono Tsunade-sama, quizá sean aquellos que menciono padre ayer…

- ¿Los conoce? – dijo Sasuke liberando gradualmente a Hanabi.

- No estoy segura, hablo de un tal "clan Murakami" y un tipo llamado "Murakami Sorato", también menciono algo de una chica, al parecer su hermana, se refirió a ella como "Natsuki", por lo que escuche y entendí, la idea es que en esta misión los encontremos…

- Murakami… yo he escuchado acerca de ese clan… - interrumpió Sasuke.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Hanabi con una mirada de esperanza.

- Si, cuando era mucho más chico, así que evidentemente no recuerdo muchos detalles, según lo que recuerdo, era un clan muy poderoso de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, pero había tenido demasiados conflictos por aquello de querer hacerse con el sharingan o el byakugan, según esto, tenían un par de hijos que tenían ideas diferentes, pero no se en que sentido, si lo ponemos junto con la misión y lo que Tsunade dijo, todo encaja bastante bien.

- ¿Entonces debemos encontrarlos? – dijo Hanabi.

- O quizá ellos deban encontrarnos a nosotros, no importa, mira, actuemos como que no sabemos nada, si algo sospechoso ocurre, debemos estar alerta ¿entendido Hyuga? – pregunto en un tono áspero Sasuke.

- Si, lo entiendo, y no me llames así, tan solo dime Hanabi.

- Esta bien, entonces tu no me llames Uchiha, dime Sasuke.

Para no despertar sospecha recogieron algunas frutas y regresaron con los demás, quienes habían encendido una fogata.

- Se tardaron demasiado – dijo Neji – ¿que estaban haciendo?

- Estábamos conversando como los familiares demasiado lejanos que somos – dijo Sasuke en un tono sarcástico tan solo para fastidiar a Neji.

- Sasuke, sabes que nuestro lazo de sangre es prácticamente nulo –dijo Hanabi.

- Prácticamente el mismo que con los Senju o los Uzumaki – respondió Sasuke.

- Le rugo que no se vuelva a tardar tanto Hanabi-sama, después de todo… - Neji fue interrumpido.

- Si, si, si, ya se, si algo me sucede tu cabeza es la que está en juego, deberías dejar de ser tan estricto, te saldrán arrugas – replico Hanabi.

- Hemos avanzado bien, si seguimos así, mañana por la tarde estaremos llegando a la aldea de las nubes – anuncio Hinata aliviando la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Y el idiota de Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke para evitar una conversación acerca de lo que él y Hanabi hablaron en el bosque.

- Dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir – respondió Hinata – deberíamos comer algo y hacer lo mismo – respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Y así lo hicieron, después de comer, todos se fueron a descansar.

* * *

Bueno, casi todos, Hinata aun no había podido concebir el sueño, y estaba comenzando a desesperase, no le gustaba no poder dormir, así que se levanto con la intención de ir a dar una caminata, pero fue seguida sigilosamente.

Cuando ya estaba muy adentro en el bosque fue cuando se percato de que estaba siendo seguida.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

- Soy yo Hinata-sama – dijo una voz muy conocida para ella – disculpe haberla asustado, pero no es seguro que ande sola por el bosque, menos en esta aldea.

- Lo siento Neji-niisan, ¿me acompañarías? – dijo mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol.

-Esta bien – dijo él mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella, una vez juntos, ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

- Neji-niisan, ¿Qué pensarías si yo llegara a sentir algo mas por ti? – pregunto Hinata repentinamente.

- Diría que sería muy idiota si eso sucediera, sentir algo por alguien como yo… - respondió a la vez que le daba una sonrisa sarcástica – y dígame ¿Qué respondería si yo le hiciera la misma pregunta?

- Diría que soy una idiota – dijo recibiendo como respuesta una mirada incrédula.

Hinata alzo la mirada, que se topo con la mirada aun sorprendida de Neji, ambos se quedaron viendo de esa manera por un momento, hasta que Neji tomo delicadamente a Hinata por la barbilla y se acerco a la par que ambos cerraban los ojos, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, sincero y calmado, permaneciendo de ese modo durante un momento que para ambos fue como estar en las nubes, y que cuando se separaron, tan solo sintieron la respiración del otro demasiado cerca.

- Discúlpeme Hinata-sama, yo… no… - intento decir Neji pero fue callado por un beso, esta vez iniciativa de Hinata.

- ahora estamos a mano – dijo ella, y ambos soltaron una leve carcajada liberando la tensión del ambiente.

Poco después regresaron a donde los demás yacían dormidos, se acomodaron cerca uno del otro, y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Y a la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano y siguieron con su recorrido del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho el día anterior hasta llegar a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, y una vez allá se encontraron con Killer Bee, a quien Naruto saludo entusiastamente, y quien los condujo con el raikage.

Una vez allá, fueron recibidos y conducidos con el jefe de la aldea, quien no se veía muy contento por la presencia de cierto Uchiha, y después de una pequeña platica sobre detalles de la misión, decidieron retirarse y comenzar a buscar en la zona norte de la aldea, a las afueras, donde había un pequeño bosque, pero antes de hacerlo, Hanabi le pregunto al raikage:

- Disculpe raikage-sama, nos han informado acerca de unos ninjas renegados, ¿podría darnos un poco mas de información acerca de ellos?

- Ah, esos revoltosos, si, pertenecen al clan Murakami, anden con cuidado, dudo que los ataquen, pero debido a la naturaleza de su misión, hay una probabilidad – respondió con calma el raikage.

- ¿A que se refiere con la naturaleza de nuestra misión? – pregunto astutamente Neji, ahorrándole la molestia a Sasuke, ya que por los daños causados, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado del raikage.

- Verán, los pergaminos y el templo que están buscando, todos son del clan Murakami, pero hace muchos años que el clan se redujo a muy a pocos miembros, e incluso ellos no saben dónde está el templo, y si lo saben, entonces no lo quieren decir, a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de las intenciones de los rebeldes, su clan lo informo así, pero me parece que son más bien problemas internos lo que los ha hecho huir de ahí, es por eso que dudo que los ataquen.

- Esta bien, entonces nos retiramos – dijo Hinata.

Todos salieron y comenzaron la búsqueda en el bosque al norte de la aldea, que era muy diferente a los de konoha, este bosque estaba conformado por pinos muy altos, y solamente eso, pinos.

Llevaban cerca de 4 horas buscando el dichoso templo, y aun no habían dado con él, ni siquiera el byakugan estaba ayudando, así que decidieron detenerse un momento y comer algo, morirse de hambre no iba hacer que el templo apareciera más rápido.

Mientras estaban comiendo, Sasuke y Neji notaron una presencia, oculta entre los árboles que los rodeaban, inmediatamente se voltearon a ver discretamente, corroborando sus sospechas, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y Neji activo su byakugan, con el cual logro distinguir una figura que se movía entre los árboles, saco un kunai, a la par con Sasuke y ambos lo lanzaron en dirección a la rama que sostenía a la figura, que al ser muy delgada se quebró y dejo caer a quien fuera que estuviera ahí al suelo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados por tal acción, aunque después de ver la razón entendieron el porqué y se maldijeron mentalmente por no haberlo notado.

Ahí, tirada en el suelo, había una niña de aproximadamente su edad, con una figura delicada, de cabello largo, negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una falda larga con un corte horizontal que dejaba entrever pantalones con correas y una blusa holgada con mangas más largas que sus brazos e igualmente holgadas, cuando alzo la cabeza del suelo, notaron que la mitad izquierda de su cara estaba cubierta por su flequillo, lo que dejaba solo ver su ojo purpura que te cautivaba al verlo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – pregunto ásperamente Sasuke – Y si no respondes espero que no te fastidie dejar de respirar.

- Teme, no seas tan rudo – Le regaño Naruto.

La Joven se estaba incorporando, estaba sentaba sobre las rodillas cuando la katana de Sasuke apunto en dirección a su cuello, pero cuando alzo la mirada, sus ojos denotaban tanta inocencia que Sasuke solo atino a bajar la espada.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hinata en un tono compasivo.

-Hinata-sama, por favor, no sea tan imprudente – le regano Neji.

- No te preocupes – le dijo y se acerco un poco más a aquella delicada figura que estaba temblando de miedo – no te hare daño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

La joven se acerco, tomo la mano y le dio una sonrisa de inocencia pura, y una vez se levanto, dijo:

- Marianne – dijo con una voz melodiosa – mi nombre es Marianne.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué nos espiabas? – le pregunto Neji

- No los espiaba – respondió bajando la mirada tristemente – Estaba huyendo, y entonces los vi a ustedes – dijo alzando de nuevo la mirada y dando una vez más esa sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Huyendo de quienes? – pregunto Naruto.

- De mi familia… - hizo una pausa – del clan Murakami.

- Nos dieron informes de que eran ninjas renegados, ¿Cómo sabemos que no quieres atacarnos? – dijo amenazantemente Sasuke.

- Ese es el porqué hui de ellos, ellos están buscando a los de los ojos blancos que vendrán por los tratados, están en contra de estos, porque todos anhelan sus ojos – respondió Marianne volteando a ver a los Hyuga – y yo, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, no está bien lo que hacen.

- No podemos confiar en ella, ¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa? – dijo Sasuke.

- Porque sé que ustedes están buscando el templo sagrado de mi clan, y yo soy la única de mi familia que sabe donde esta, puedo llevarlos hasta allá, y si no confían en mí aun así, pueden matarme.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Hanabi.

- Así que si era así – sonrió triunfante – verán, desde hace semanas que han estado enviando ninjas en su búsqueda, los he visto y oído, pero es la primera vez que envían forasteros, no creí que quienes vinieran por los tratados, también vinieran a buscar el templo, pero es cierto que se su ubicación, así que hagamos un trato…

- No estás en posición de poner condiciones – dijo agriamente el Uchiha

- Ah, pero sin mi nunca lo encontraran, y ya deje en claro mis intenciones, miren no es nada del otro mundo, tan solo quiero que me ayuden a sacar a mi hermano mayor del clan y salir de la aldea, no es tan difícil ¿verdad?, entonces… ¿aceptan? – dijo sonriendo inocentemente Marianne mientras alzaba la mano para sellar el pacto.

Todos se voltearon a ver con duda, pero al final asintieron.

- Esta bien, trato hecho – contesto el líder de la misión mientras estrechaban sus manos.

* * *

ok, ok, ok, por favor, no me odien, no me gusta poner personajes inventados, pero es necesario para la historia, y espero poder avanzar mas en la relacion de Neji y Hinata mas adelante, y gracias a los reviews que me dan, me hacen muy feliz, y gracias a ellos, creo que seguire la idea de Hanabi y Sasuke, nunca los imagine justos, pero sera interesante, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, por favor dejen un review, pero con el debido respeto

Ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios

tratare de actualizar pronto, bye bye.


End file.
